Taken In
by zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
Summary: The story of a girl Gilbert and Ludwig take in and the rest of the BTT befriend and their adventures threw pain, friendship, a tramatic back ground and romance.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Taken in

SUMMARY: The story of a girl that Gilbert and Ludwig take in and the rest of the BTT befriend and their adventures threw pain, friendship, a traumatic back ground, and romance

WARNINGS: Language, Gilbert's Awesomeness, Francis' Frechyness, Antonio's Obliviousness, Angstish, failed attempts of suicide, story told in POV's and third person, changing of the Nations ages to fit my story

CLAMER: I own my OC, Sj Clark

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia's not mine

-Narrator-

It was night as three figures know as the Bad Touch Trio walked down the empty street.

First up was an albino named Gilbert who walked with an era of unchallenged confidence and a wicked smirk in place.

Next was a overly romantic and pervy blond Frenchman who went by the elegant name of Francis.

And last but not least was an adorable brunet named Antonio. His green eyes boring holes into the side of his the red orbed boys face.

"I hate you "

"Aw c'mon Toni! We both know you don't mean that~"

"You got us kicked out of a Walmart!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that guy decided to piss off the Awesome me!"

"I know you got mad, but did you really haffta-"

"Ooh look, a quarter!"

Gilbert picked the silver sphere off of the concrete side walk but it slipped out of his fingers and rolled swiftly away.

"Yo, get back here!"

Antonio face palmed at his friends childish antics as Francis watched in amusement.

-Gilbert-

I chased after the coin as it rolled into an ally way. Whipping out my phone to shed some light on the dark space I jumped when I thought I saw something move.

Quickly I flashed the beam to the far left corner and...

-Narrator-

A blood curdling screen split the night air as the form of a quickly retreating Prussian came speeding up to them.

"Gilbert what's wron-"

But he was cut off by a bone crushing frightened death griped hug from his trembling amigo.

"What happened mon cher?" Quizzed Francis.

"G-g-girl!" Gilbert stuttered out. Pointing in the direction he had come.

Francis threw back his head and laughed.

"It is not like you to run from the ladies non?~"

Gilbert franticly shook his head and said the two words that had his friends standing shock still.

"S-she's dead!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

After most of the shock had subsided Antonio and Francis quickly followed Gilbert back to the ally.

Pulling out there cells and pointing them in the direction Gilbert gestured with his wide eyes.

There, in the dirty and cold corner sat a girl. Her straight jet black hair fanning across her pail face. Eyes closed. She was dressed in a black jacket, dark purple T-shirt, black jeans and boots. The faintly noticeable raising and falling of her chest brought relief to the worried boys.

"She's not dead!~" At Antonio's joyful but sudden outburst her whine colored orbs snapped open.

Quickly she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them like a life line. Watching then carefully.

"S'en aller" [French-go away]

She whispered in a wobbling voice.

Francis calmly and soothingly spoke first.

"It's ok mon cher. We're not going to hurt you"

Ever so slowly one of her arms drifted down her side and to the ground then swiftly into her pocket. Gaze locked on them the hole time.

A soft click was heard and the next thing they knew she was standing and a pretty good sized pocket knife was pointed at them.

"S'en aller" She repeated.

"We just want to hel-" Francis started. Stepping closer.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi!" [Don't come near me!] She shouted franticly.

Knife aimed directly at him.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser me prendre à nouveau" [I will not let you take me again]

The BTT watched in horror as she pressed the blade to her heart.

"Je préfère mourir alors que tu me reprendre!" [I'd rather die then let you take me again!]

The boys knew they had to act smart and fast because they were about to witness a suicide.

"Mon cher...please...put the knife down"

She pressed it closer.

"S'il vous plaît poser" [Please put it down] Francis begged in French.

Her hand stilled.

"S'il vous plaît. We just want to help"

Then, at the speed she pulled it out the knife was placed back into her pocket...for now.

They hadn't no test how much paler she got until she was almost whiter then Gilbert.

"Woah are you ok?" The before mentioned boy asked.

She looked them over again before collapsing in a faint.

Quickly Francis rushed foreword and cradled her bridle style. Antonio the bad then had not seen until now.

Finishing their walk back to the parking lot Francis got in the back of Gilbert's red and black mustang and they drove in silence.

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. The manhunt begins!

The manhunt begins!

-Narrator-

It was cold in the kitchen were the BTT sat. Thou they probably would have complained about it being to hot, as their brains worked overtime to try and think things threw.

It was about 2:23 AM as the lamp near the stove shone dimly on their tired faces.

One thing was sure thou. They were all asking the shame questions.

'Who is that girl?'

'Who was she running from?'

'What could have possibly happened to make her so scared and unwilling to receive help?'

The sad thing was, none of them knew the answers.

After they brought her home they all decided to sleepover at Gilbert's house. But no sleeping was really done, except for the mystery girl, who was sleeping on the living room couch. Or so they thought.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

"She's gone!"

The surprised faces of Gilbert and Francis snapped up at Antonio's yell.

It was about 8:25 in the morning when they had asked Antonio to go check on the girl.

Quickly they rushed into the living room.

"Mon dio! She is!"

"Keseses~ que the man hunt! Er...woman hunt. Ugh...girl hunt?"

"Never mind Gilbert. She must be found!"

"Sí"

"And the great manhunt begins!"

"..."

Antonio starred at Gilbert with a blank expression as Francis face palmed.

"Just start looking for her, Oui?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

Sorry! Short Chapter is short :(

Chapter 3 will be long so don't worry


End file.
